How to Train Your Dragon: The Years After
by toothlessfan
Summary: The years after the movie. What happens with Hiccup's leg? Will he and Astrid get together? What happens when visitors come to the island? HiccupxAstrid SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Here are my disclaimers:** I do not own Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon.

This is my first story and my brother (JasperWhitlockHale'sMan) is helping me write it. This takes place right after the movie: starting right about where it left off. This will hopefully be a long multi-chaptered story, so please review.

* * *

A loud scream pierced the silence of the house. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was having the same dream he'd had every other night this week.

_ He was falling and he could feel the burning of his foot from where the Green Death had scorched it, as well of the tail of his beloved Night Fury, Toothless, whom he'd trained and bonded with for only a few short weeks. He was still falling. Toothless' prosthetic tail fin was burning away so fast and they were about to hit the ground. Toothless tried as best as he could to shield Hiccup from the impact, but he was only just barely fast enough, so Hiccup still felt the landing. His foot was still burning, and there was nothing he could do._

Toothless jumped on the bed, waking Hiccup from his nightmare. It was early in the morning and he knew he wouldn't make it back to sleep, and so he set out to do what he always did recently when the nightmare woke him; hop on Toothless and head for the skies. The young Viking got up (rather shakily), put on his riding gear and took Toothless for an early morning flight. While on the way back from the grove where he and Toothless had become friends, Hiccup couldn't help but think how useless he felt. He wasn't big or muscular like his father, or most of his friends. He didn't have what it took to kill a dragon, though obviously there was no longer a need to do so. Heck, he could barely even walk these days. They were flying low to the water near the village, and somehow Toothless knew what he was thinking, and so splashed him with water to snap Hiccup back to the present. As they flew over the village, Hiccup spotted Astrid waving to him. He landed and strode (see: ran) to his maybe-girlfriend. _Is she my girlfriend? She kissed me, so she must like me, right? I like her a lot, so her being my girlfriend would be awesome! But I'm not even a good Viking. Oh, well, might as well talk to her._ Unfortunately, Hiccup still wasn't quite used to his new leg, so he fell halfway to where Astrid was grooming her Deadly Nadder, Buttercup. Astrid ran to him and began attempting to help him up.

"I don't need help", Hiccup said.

"Yes, you do, Hiccup. You fell."

"I'm fine. Yes, I fell, but I can handle this. Ihavetobestrongoryou'renotgoingtolikeme."

"What was that last part, Hiccup? I think you mumbled."

Hiccup finally got to his feet and sighed heavily. "I said that I have to be strong or you're not going to like me."

Astrid punched him on the shoulder. "That's for being so stubborn and for thinking that I don't like you." Next, she gave him a chaste, yet slow kiss that left him breathless. "And that...that was for everything else.

* * *

So this was a short chapter but I felt this was where I should stop. I promise the next chapter to be longer. Please review and there will be some adventure and more romance to come so watch for updates.


	2. Fight or Flight

Here are my disclaimers: I do not own Dreamworks' "How to Train Your Dragon"

This chapter is longer. The rating may change to T for romance. Thank you for the reviews. I mean, really, I woke up this morning and was like WOW when I checked my e-mail. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

Hiccup awoke the next morning and, knowing he wasn't getting back to sleep, decided to go to Astrid's house to see if she was awake and wanted to take a ride with them. Once he got out of bed, he started walking to the door when his leg gave out and he fell. He cursed to himself while wondering if he would ever get the hang of walking with his prosthetic leg.

Toothless helped Hiccup to his feet and they put their riding gear on. Once they were outside, Hiccup and Toothless strode slowly over to the Hofferson's house where they could see that Astrid was still asleep so they went out for an early morning flight. Hiccup always loved the feeling he got when Toothless climbed higher and higher. It made him feel like he was somebody, not just a teenage Viking who didn't seem like a Viking. Toothless soared around mountains, through the clouds, and even close to the water's surface to give Hiccup a great ride. Toothless even flew a number of circles over the village so Hiccup could check on what his friends were doing.

Near the end of one of Toothless' circles around the village, Hiccup looked to the sky in the east and saw one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen; apart from Astrid, of course. The sunrise over Berk was a glorious sight indeed. The sun was a deep red color as it was coming up over the water. They saw Astrid throwing her ax at a tree in her backyard, so Hiccup decided to give her a surprise. Toothless seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and so he went as high as he could then dived so fast he was just a blur. However, one thing that could not be said about Toothless is that he was quiet. Even when Toothless had terrorized the village, everyone knew he was there because of the tell-tale sign that he was going to be breathing fire soon: the high pitched whistle that was his intake of breath. Just as Toothless inhaled to spit a fireball at the tree Astrid was practicing with, she recognized the sound and dove just in time to avoid the flames. She may have overreacted just a little, because she rolled for a good while before executing a perfect somersault and landing back on her feet. Toothless and Hiccup had landed not far from where she was, and she'd already seen Hiccup send Toothless home, so she strode over to him a gave him a good slap. WHACK!

"Ow, Astrid, what was that..."

"That was for trying to kill me." Astrid then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow, I might have deserved the slap, but that..."

"That was for scaring me," She then gave him a heated kiss that left him breathless and quite red in the face. "and that was just for being you."

"Oh, w..w..well, o..k. But can we do that without the violence next time?" Hiccup asked, still a bit flustered from the kiss.

"We're Vikings, Hiccup, it's what we do," she teased with a wink. "Say Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff and the gang were wanting to see if we could all go flying together in a bit for some fun and relaxation. After we do our chores and have breakfast, of course. Unless, do you think the others would want to go hunting?"

"I'm not sure, Astrid. I think hunting would kinda take away some of the fun and relaxation, don't you? Besides, you and I can go hunting tomorrow, alone..." Hiccup wasn't sure why that sounded like the perfect time to tell Astrid of his true feelings for her, but he didn't really like keeping them to himself anyway. Now, what could he do tomorrow that was romantic enough for a girl as beautiful as Astrid?

"Ok, and oh, that does sound good. Ok, well, I guess I'll see you in a little while, then. Bye, Hiccup." With that, she kissed him chastely, then turned and walked inside her home.

Hiccup made his way back to his home where his father was sitting at the kitchen table. His dad had made smoked trout for breakfast, and though it wasn't the most delicious of meals, it was good and Toothless certainly enjoyed eating what Hiccup and Stoick couldn't. After breakfast, Stoick had sent Hiccup to run a few errands in town, like picking up a new hammer from Gobber, telling the elder that one of the villagers had taken ill, and delivering a message to Slackjaw the Uncouth that he needed to speak with Stoick.

Once Hiccup was done with all that, he headed home, where Toothless was eagerly waiting for him and almost knocked him over with excitement. Toothless and Hiccup got their riding gear on again and then went out to meet their friends. Astrid was there, with Buttercup; as were Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their dragons Spark and Spew. Even Fishlegs was there with his Gronckle. However, one individual was missing.

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Astrid replied, "he should be here by now."

"I bet he's just chickening out," claimed Tuffnut.

Ruffnut, however, thought differently and made it clear. "He's probably just not feeling well, and he's braver than you are Tuff."

"Whatever, Ruff, you like him."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do..."

"Guys, shut up, I'll go check on him. He is my cousin after all. He could just be ill. Toothless, just wait here for a minute, okay?" Hiccup said. Toothless looked at him and nodded slightly.

Hiccup ran over to Snotlout's house and knocked on the door. His dad, Spitelout, second-in-command in the village, and a Viking as fierce or almost as fierce as Stoick, (it made sense, they were brothers after all), opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, hi Hiccup. What are you up to? How's my favorite nephew?" That was the strange thing about Vikings, the fiercer they got, they more loving and proud of their families they became.

"I'm good, Uncle Spitelout. I was actually worried about Snot. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's here, I think Pyrus was giving him some trouble. That dragon is something else. She knows what she wants and she's not used to being told no. It's an adjustment for her."

"Yeah, I know. Well, tell Snot to hurry, OK?"

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by."

Hiccup made his way back to the group and told them what was going on. Not long after, Snotlout showed up with Pyrus and all of the teens took off on their dragons and flew around for a while before coming to rest in the glade where Toothless was stuck for a time. They let their dragons free and sat around laughing and telling jokes and just generally being teenagers. This lasted until early afternoon when everyone decided that they needed to eat.

They all mounted their dragons and flew back to Berk. They separated for lunch and then met back up to practice their fighting skills. This went well until Ruffnut and Tuffnut each tried besting the other one leading to a few cuts on each other, but the only one who got seriously injured was Hiccup, who tried to stop the fight between the twins and ended up receiving a large slice to his arm from one of their blades.

When Astrid heard his grunt of pain, she became so pale and rushed to his side trying to remember what her mother had taught her about wound care and healing. She grabbed Hiccup and carried him to his home. She set him down on his bed and not a second later Toothless burst in and laid his head on Hiccup's chest. Astrid looked around for a needle and thread and some cotton. She found what she was looking for and sterilized the needle with flame while removing blood with the cotton. She couldn't do anything about the pain this would cause to Hiccup, but she did give him her other hand to squeeze. She began stitching his arm up, every once in a while finding more cotton and wetting it to clean the wound. After she was done, Hiccup was tired so she let him rest, and after giving him a kiss to help him get better, she sat beside him as he drifted off.

_ Does he know I'm in love with him? I was so scared today and all because he could have been __hurt worse than he was. I don't know what I would do if he weren't here with me. I don't know if I could even...Astrid Hofferson, pull yourself together. He heeds you and you need to be strong for him. If you love him, let him know. I'm sure it would go a long way to helping with his insecurity, the fact that you love him, even if he can't walk perfectly._

That is how Stoick found them later, and he asked how Hiccup had gotten hurt. Astrid explained and he only seemed upset that his son could have been hurt worse, not really angry. For the next two weeks everything seemed to be just perfect, except neither teenager ever tried to tell the other how they felt. They hung out a lot, and kissed a lot, but nothing ever seemed to be said. Hiccup's arm had healed nicely and he had decided tomorrow would be the day that he took Astrid on a picnic and told her just how much he loved her.

Well, this was a wonderful chapter to write. It was longer and fluffier. Next chapter, we get the picnic, and then our young Viking friends get a big surprise. Thank you guys. Please R&R.


	3. True Feelings

**Here are my disclaimers: **I do not own Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon.

This chapter is mainly going to focus on Hiccup and Astrid. They will finally tell each other how they feel about them. But as I said in the last chapter there is going to be a surprise for our friends.

EDIT: Hi, toothlessfan's brother here. He decided to give me the night off last night, so the chapter was unedited before now. Note: my brother wrote the whole chapter himself, I only fixed his grammatical errors.

* * *

Hiccup was asleep when Astrid walked in the door to check on his arm. While Astrid was checking Hiccup's arm, Toothless jumped on the bed bouncing Hiccup on the floor waking him up and startling Astrid who then scolded Toothless. Astrid helped Hiccup to his feet and gave Hiccup a long and lingering kiss that made Hiccup almost fall to the floor again and left him breathless.

Hiccup put his riding gear on Toothless and walked Astrid to her house to get Buttercup so they could go flying together. When Astrid put her riding gear on Buttercup, Hiccup and Toothless took off forcing Astrid to chase after them. They flew around the island, going to the volcano where they defeated the Green Death. They did some acrobatic rolls and dives. They even saw Fishlegs on his Gronckle. After an hour of flying Hiccup took them to the cove where he had trained Toothless and where he had set up the picnic.

When they landed Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his and led her over to where he had laid out a a thick cloth blanket. He dumped out two big buckets of fish for Toothless and Buttercup and then he and Astrid sat down on the blanket.

"Wow, did you do all this by your self?" asked Astrid, amazed at what was laid out before her.

"I had a little help from Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout," said Hiccup, glad that Astrid liked it.

"I wanted to do something for the prettiest girl in all of Berk," said Hiccup.

"Thank you Hiccup, it's really nice," said Astrid, hoping she could tell Hiccup how she felt about him.

Hiccup and Astrid both took a deep breath and said at the exact same time "I love you and I really want us to be together."

As they both realized what the other one said they pulled each other close for a passionate and heated kiss that left them wanting more. As they kissed again both of them felt the need to deepen the kiss. After about thirty minutes of making out they realized that their dragons were awfully quiet and when they looked up they saw Toothless and Buttercup huddled together and nuzzling each other, each of them making a soft barely audible cooing sound. Toothless noticed Hiccup and Astrid looking at them so Toothless gave them a look that said "you're not so innocent yourselves".

When they returned to Berk they passed Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt who were fighting on their Zippleback who was getting annoyed and decided to flip upside down making them fall to the ground. When they landed they headed down to the docks to watch the sunset when a dot appeared on the horizon.

* * *

This was the first chapter that I have written completely by my self. It was very fun writing this chapter and thanks for the reviews. Keep letting me know what you think about this story.


	4. A New Arrival

**Here are my disclaimers: **I do not own Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon

YAAAAY! New chapter, FINALLY. It took about 6 months because I lost inspiration (it was so sad), but now the movie has came out and I've watched it about 20 times already.

Hiccup and Astrid took off from the docks to the cliff on the edge of the village where they felt they would best be able to see just what the dot was. As they approached the cliff, the dot on the horizon began to take on an easily recognizable shape: the shape of a dragon.

"Hiccup, what is that?", Astrid asked as they landed.

Hiccup looked to the dragon in the sky and mused. "I don't know, but it's not any type of dragon we've met be...hold on. Toothless, that dragon looks like you."

The dragon did indeed look like Toothless, save for one feature, the dragon currently flying quickly toward them was pure white, or at least it seemed to be. Then Hiccup noticed that the dragon was being pursued by 2 Scauldrons, which he'd only ever seen in the dragon manual. As the dragons got closer, they Vikings realized that the white dragon seemed to be having a bit of trouble with its right wing, as if it had just been hurt by something; but what?

The Vikings and their dragons moved to give the incoming dragons room to land, but they stayed cautious, just in case. Once the dragons had landed, three things became obvious.

One: The white dragon looked exactly like Toothless, and it was pure white, except for its eyes and tail. Hiccup noticed that the colors on the dragons were almost completely opposite. Two: The Scauldrons, after landing, began to look over the white dragon and then began to nuzzle its wing and whining. Astrid and Hiccup realized that the Scauldrons weren't chasing the white dragon, they were escorting it. Three: The dragons seemed to be friendly, but Toothless was making all sorts of noises that Hiccup had only heard before after he had woken up and Toothless had been so excited that he wasn't dead.

Hiccup let Toothless go and Toothless bolted over to the white dragon and began nuzzling it and making a purring noise. Astrid thought this was kind of odd, until she realized that, first, the white dragon was male, and second, Buttercup wasn't upset. So obviously this purring noise meant something different than the noise that Toothless and Buttercup were making earlier, because she knew that if she ever caught Hiccup flirting, she would have been more than mad. So, who exactly was the white dragon, and what did he have to do with Toothless?

I have made this chapter short because it will be opening a whole new storyline and i will be able to write a lot more in the coming chapters and sorry again for not continuing this story a long while ago.


End file.
